


Pineapples, sunsets and private islands

by TheGreatBard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, Island - Freeform, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Universe - Dain and Elle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, fantasy life, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatBard/pseuds/TheGreatBard
Summary: Elle and Dain travel to a private island for their first vacation in far too long. Kinky fun ensues!





	Pineapples, sunsets and private islands

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! back again with a short story, written as always for my wonderful partner!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> There may be a second chapter at some point, but it's not a sure thing as of yet. Just assume that this is a single chapter story for now.

The ride out to the island was hot and cramped, the little single-prop plane possessing neither leg room nor openable windows. For a model that claimed it could hold four people plus luggage, it wasn’t giving a good showing for the two of us.

And we didn’t have much with us either, just two bags each. I couldn’t imagine what a full load would have been like. Thankfully this was just a rental, and i didn't really have to worry about that..

Despite being crammed into our tiny ride, after nearly two hours of flying, we finally arrived at our island paradise. A cloudless sky, blue and endless, across a green sea and the occasional white-capped wave had finally given way to a landscape of dotted islands and sheltered bays.

And somewhere down there was my island, the one i owned.

Crazy right? Who the fuck owns an island?

Elle saw it first, a tiny dot of green amidst a sea of blue-green. She was always better with colors, and she had to physically point it out to me before I spotted it.

“Dain, the island!”

“I see it!” I told her. “I’ll circle once and then we’ll land. See if you can spot the dingy, Kevin said he left it for us.”

“Okay! God I’m excited!”

“Me too El, me too.”

Dipping my wing, i piloted our little plane around the island once, in a long, slow sweep so she could get a decent look at where we’d be staying for a few weeks.

The Island wasn’t very big, just enough for the short runway and the house, plus some scrub trees that blanketed the hill. Three sides were fairly short cliffs, barely ten feet above the waves, while the last, sheltered, side dipped down into a white sand beach. 

A ring of blue surrounded the entire thing, the shallows and scattered rocks that made it tricky to navigate by boat, but perfect for diving and for the multitudes of fish that you could catch in the tropical sea. 

The house was fairly big, three bedrooms and three bath, but all of it condensed and smaller than you’d expect. A large deck surrounded it’s bottom floor, and balconies decorated the second. The top floor was open aired, ringed with a fence and had the swimming pool in the middle, deep enough to have a diving board at one end.

I say bottom floor instead of ground floor because the house is on stilts, just in case a hurricane or something comes through. Cant ever be too careful with an island like this, small and unprotected.

“Wow!” Elle said, just loud enough for me to hear over the engine. “It’s beautiful!”

“Right? Kevin, Alex and I all chipped in and got it when we were younger. Got a good price on the land and materials too, thanks to some guys we know.” I told her. It was her first time seeing the place my friends and I had bought. “I would have taken you here for our honeymoon, but I figured we’d want to go somewhere else, have an adventure, instead of ‘just’ our vacation home.”

“Pfft! ‘Just a vacation home’!”

“I know, but what can I say? It pays to discover new rare earth metals! Now hold on! We’re coming in!”

Our landing was smooth and uneventful, without even a bump to jar us, and we curved down the runway easily. The sand crunched under the wheels but provided me enough traction to taxi inland and to the edge of the house. I had to get it out of the way in case someone needed to use the runway for an emergency or something.

Pulling the small plane to the shadow of the house, and it’s fold out shelter, I killed the engine and did my post flight checks. Once they were over with, we both stumbled out of our cramped seats and into the heat of the Island tropics, stretching out kinked muscles and walking off our stiffness. 

I glanced at my wife as she stretched, her long legs shown off by her short denim shorts and her long curly hair blown about her bare shoulders. She wasn’t wearing much considering the much colder climate we’d just flown in from, but down here she fit right in, in her sandals and spaghetti straps, and i definitely appreciated the view as Elle grabbed our bags and brought them to the staircase and tried the door.

 

“What the hell?” She asked “whys it locked?”

“Because I don’t want people to get in?”

“It’s an island!”

“There are neighbors hon, they might be miles and miles away, but they’re there! There might not be anyone here for months at a time, no sense in leaving it wide open for anyone to go in. The key is under the pelican statue.”

She quickly found it and hauled the bags upstairs, while I wrestled with the fold out shelter. I had to cover the plane to stop it from getting weather damaged, or blowing away with the wind, and even though we had a small hangar we planned on going out the following day, so there was no sense in putting it completely away just yet. The temporary shelter was easy enough to set out, but I’m always really paranoid about wasps and bees, so I did a little dance every time I had to stick my hand under the tarp or reach where i couldn’t see if there was a nest or not. 

Luckily there weren’t any nests. 

Just like every single time I was here. 

I don’t think anyone has ever actually seen a bee or wasp on our Island, or any kind of bug really. 

Except mosquitoes, the bastards.

It’s probably too hot I mused as I peeled my now soaked shirt off my back. Damn global warming, making me sweat.

Thinking of only the sweet air conditioning inside, I was totally blindsided by my wife lurking in the stairwell, waiting for me just out of sight. With all the stealth of a ninja, she sprang her trap at the perfect moment, right as i rounded the first corner halfway to the top.

“BOO!”

“Aa-h!”

I barely had a chance to see her wardrobe change as she jumped at me. Instead of her shorts and top, she was now as naked as the day she was born, and used my surprise to pin me to the wall, hands holding my own above my head. She used her better height to her advantage and bore down on me, biting my lips and taking my breath away in a second.

Her breasts brushed my collarbone, warm and lovely as I leaned into the kiss, my surprise fading to lust as I pretended to struggle against her grip. I could overpower her, probably, but I wanted to see what she wanted before I took control.

To my immense pleasure she let me win easily, and I had her backing up with the barest of efforts. I pushed until she was the one with her back to the wall, leaning into her to put my greater weight to good use. 

“Mmmh, someone is raring to go!” I said as we came up for air, pressing close and enjoying the heat of her bare skin. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Since you only packed towels and sunscreen in our bags...Sir…”

Ho ho! So that’s how she wanted to plan today! She wanted to be dominated and fucked senseless. We’d talked about what we’d planned during our week alone, and apparently she wanted the “tie me down and make me beg treatment” right off the bat.

I could do that.

“That’s not all I packed. You didn’t see what was in the red bag…” I reached around her hips and drew her close, fingers sinking into her backside. “I had to bring some entertainment so we wouldn’t get bored…”

I shifted my hands closer to her inner thighs, wrapping around her ample ass and questing, sliding towards her intimate parts. Something hard brushed my fingertips and confused, I searched around for a second before finding something hard in her crack.

Is that..?

I grasped it and twisted it slightly just to confirm and she squealed as the buttplug rotated and pulled. I tapped it and she shook her ass, leaning in to kiss me again. I kept playing with it as we crashed together, and she broke the kiss to moan as i pulled it almost all the way out and then released it to slide back into place.

No wonder i couldn’t find that one! Well played Elle...

“Maybe you did see what I brought!” I laughed. “Or did you have that in the whole time?”

She blushed and kissed me hungrily. I held her tight, not letting her get too carried away, but kissed her back just as hotly. She pushed her ass back into my hand and shook it, and squealed when I gave it a smack. Her nails bit into my shoulders and i spanked her again as she bit me. Elle knew what she was doing, that every bite or stab of her nails meant a spanking, and she wanted it to happen.

God I loved this woman.

Finally we broke apart and she answered me, a little out of breath.

“It was why they asked to search me at the airport… They found it, but let me keep it in…”

“Mm, so naughty! Kinky, but naughty! Good Girl!”

She hummed at the praise, and then moaned as I bit where her shoulder meets her neck, and bit it hard. She loved when I was rough, and I knew she wanted it bad this time around. I made sure that it would leave a mark, just because i could.

At the same time I lifted her from under her knees and guided her legs around me, supporting her wonderful ass with my hands, and put her arms around my neck. As easy as carrying our luggage, I plucked her from the stairs and started to walk inside.

I made sure to spread her cheeks wide to make Elle really feel the plug, and then started up the stairs with my wife in my arms, still nibbling and kissing along her neck and collar, occasionally dipping to her breasts as she held on. She melted into me, snugly fit against my chest, and moaned in pleasure at what I was doing.

She began rubbing her hips up and down the bulge in my athletic shorts, humping me as I walked and making it explicitly clear what she wanted. It threw me off balance a bit, so I smacked her ass hard, though she still didn’t stop.

Oh, but she was being naughty today.

Smack!

“God!”

Smack!

And so the rhythm went, with her acting out to throw me off balance and me punishing her with an endless round of swats to her ass, all the way to the top of the stairs and indoors. I guided us into the house, trying not to bump into the walls too much. I was in such a haze of arousal I barely paused to kick the door shut, and stumbled towards the stairs to our room on the second floor.

Just as i was passing the living room, Elle sank her nails into my back and tugged toward the couch, impatiently whining without words that she didn’t want to wait. I diverted, but teased her on the way, shifting her in my arms so i could see her pouting face and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Oh, do you want me to fuck you now?”

“Yes! Now….”

“Right now?”

“Fuck me now, Master!”

“Ha! Fine!”

Feeling my legs bump the back of the couch, I grabbed her around the waist and threw Elle as hard as I could. I aimed high for a nice arc, and really put my all into it.

“Aaah!”

She flew through the air with a shriek of surprise, flailing a bit, before hitting the wide cushions and bounced one or twice to lay there, stunned at the suddenness of her flight. 

I took the opportunity to discreetly grab a few things from a drawer, and round the end of the couch, kicking off my sandals as I did.

“Assume the position Pet. Now.” I commanded with my Master voice. The one I used when it was Play Time. “Face the window and don’t move unless i tell you!”

“Yes Sir!”

Elle leapt to obey, scrambling to the carpeted floor to sit on her feet, kneeling with her legs wide and hands palm up on her thighs. She arched her back and pushed out her ass and chest, throwing back her shoulders for good measure. She bowed her head, though her eyes tracked me through her hair, and waited for my next command.

Her position gave me a perfect view of every inch of her pale, smooth body, and I drank in the sight as I slowly circled her. Strong legs, muscled with years of dance practice, a shapely waist with wonderfully full hips; she had perfect, round breasts with pale pink nipples and long brown-red hair, curls spilling down to just tickle her shoulders and cascade down her spine.

Barely a mark on her, other than a purple butterfly tattoo to match my own, a pale statue of perfect ivory marble with red lips and striking blue-green eyes that peered through a curtain of shining locks of beautiful hair. Elle, my wife, and one true love, was an absolute masterpiece of the human form.

And all mine.

I could see her pussy dripping and gleaming with arousal in the bright sunlight, and the way her chest moved rapidly at her excited breathing. The jeweled plug in her ass glinted purple, her favorite, and pulsed gently as she clenched and trembled under my gaze. Every inch of her trembled in anticipation, and i drank in the sight.

She wanted for more than a minute, the strain of holding the position showing, but no longer complained or whined or pouted. It was playtime now, not time for games or disobedience.

“Perfect.” 

She smiled at the praise, happy at my satisfaction in her performance. 

“Give me your hands.”

She obediently raised them in front of her, palms up, and waited while I fitted a pair of leather cuffs to her wrists, and locked them together. The short chain meant she couldn’t separate her wrists very far, and the padded leather was designed for longer term wear. I had gotten them long ago, and Elle was comfortable wearing them.

Which was good, because she wasn’t going to get out of them for awhile.

“Now your legs.”

She stood on her knees as I bent down to affix a matching pair of cuffs to her ankles. I left them separated for now, so I could have her move as I pleased, and grabbed the last piece of the set as she lowered herself again. I couldn’t resist running a hand along her flank, tracing the curve of her cheek and hip to trail along her side and to her throat, gently grasping her chin between thumb and forefinger and tilting her head upwards as i said.

“Look up.”

She did as instructed and followed my gentle guidance. I stepped close and slid a leather collar around her throat, clicking it closed behind her and tightening it until she gave a slight nod, then locking it closed. It was snug, but allowed her to breathe easily enough, a firm pressure around her neck.

“Good Girl.”

She hummed happily and lowered her eyes once again, shifting and squirming as her pussy dripped and ached. I throbbed at the sight, ready to ravage her on the spot.

“Please Master….”

“Suck me, and then I’ll fuck you.”

Elle immediately began fumbling with my belt, her tied hands less nimble but no less eager than before. I simply waited, stroking her hair and admiring her body as she worked.

God, she was beautiful. I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to have gotten her, that someone else hadn’t snatched her up long before I came along. I remembered how i first saw her, illuminated by a fire’s glow and shyly watching me from veiled shadows, beautiful and mysterious.

Finally she got the belt undone and freed my member, it’s length flopping out and making her grin hungrily. She took it into her hands and guided it to her lips, taking my tip and rolling over it with her tongue, then slowly sliding deeper inside her warm mouth.

It felt amazing, like smooth, wet silk, gliding along me, licking and sliding just right along the shaft and head. I shifted as she twirled around the head and then the shaft, her head sinking lower and lower along my length. Her eyes never left mine, the two of us locked together the entire time in an intense, beautiful standoff as she teased my cock.

“...aaah, Elle, that’s perfect…”

Humming, she worked faster, working her way up and down, using her tongue to glide and curl along the underside of my member. It felt so good, I couldn’t help myself and grasped the back of her head, pulling myself forward and deeper. 

She gagged slightly, and before I could back off, threw herself even more deeply into the blowjob, strings of spittle and a line of tears decorating her face. She grinned and hummed again, clearly enjoying herself and how I moaned at her efforts.

“Fuck...I’m close!” I warned her, moving my hand so she could pull away if she wanted.

Hearing the words spurred her onward, and she quickly worked herself to a frantic pace on my member, going from the base to the very top and down again, sucking and licking and pumping for all her worth. It felt fantastic, and I instantly knew I was going to come then and there. I wasn’t even able to warn her as I exploded down her throat.

“....mmmmh!”

With a long, loud moan, I came in Elle’s mouth, blasting her throat with my cum as she sank down the shaft one final time and held here. Her nails sank into my waist as she stayed on my twitching cock, drinking in my seed and gazing up at me with beautiful blue-green eyes.

After several long seconds, as I came down from my high, she pulled back, still sucking and making my hips rock. Drool and tears stained her chin and chest, but it was beyond beautiful on her flushed, barely freckled skin.

“Fuck El, that was great.”

“Thank you, Sir.” she grinned at me, cheekily, proud of herself and well aware of what was coming next.

Without another word, i reached down and grabbed my love by the throat, squeezing and lifting her to her feet, then shoving her back to the couch to lay along it. I kept my hand on her neck, guiding her down as I pushed, and she fell onto the cushions with an “oof!”. She struggled playfully, her obedience forgotten as she arched and bucked. 

I swatted her bum and pinned her, taking her cuffed hands and attaching them to the hook on the back of the couch, stretching her out along the cushions, hardly noticing her struggles. Her body was laid out beautifully below me, a map of perfection, taut and bare, her legs just hanging off the edge, splayed open and waiting for me to make the next move, and at the perfect height for what i had planned. 

I looked to her eyes, to be sure this was what she wanted, and I was satisfied as I saw her return my look with one of her own, full of lust and need. Beads of sweat dotted her brow as i gazed at her a second more, raising my eyebrows expectantly.

“Please…”

“You’ll have to do better than that Elle, I’m a patient man…”

As I talked I stripped out of my remaining clothes, tossing them aside in a pile. Finally free of the restrictive cloth, my member stood proud, thick and wet with the remnants of her efforts, and already stiffening for another round. I stepped forward to place it between her thighs, letting it rest along her stomach as she arched her back to try to reach, to guide me in, but to no avail. Her hips bucked up and down slowly, twitching to try to entice me to enter. I let her writhe for a minute, enjoying the sight of her struggling.

“Please, fuck me! I want you so bad Master!”

That was more like it!

I pushed her legs further apart with my hands, before grabbing her by the hips, lining up with her entrance and slamming into her, sheathing myself in her slick opening in one powerful move. She was tight but wet, and i slid in easily, totally filling her, and i felt myself bottom out as our skin slapped together.

“Ooo—!”

I heard her gasp in both surprise and pleasure at being so fully stretched, opened wide by my massive girth. We fit together perfectly, my thick cock filling all the available space inside her and just a bit more, the force of my entrance taking her breath and making her clench down hard. I could feel her muscles pulsing, trying to adjust to my size.

Her eyes rolled and her body tensed, jaw opening in a silent almost-scream of ecstasy as he legs quivered and kicked a bit. I stayed where I was, letting her enjoy the sensation, feeling her stretch around me. I knew it would take a second to adjust, and then I could move.

She and I both liked it a bit rough, but we weren’t in it to hurt, not really, so i waited patiently. Elle took a second, eyes still closed right, but not twitching or writhing anymore, and seemed to collect herself. 

“You ready? I’m going to move now, Pet.”

A tiny nod gave me the okay, and so off I went, slowly pulling almost all the way out and then burying myself inside again, letting her feel every inch of my cock. I rolled my hips, languidly sliding along to savor every inch of contact. She was tight, but wonderfully slick and I had no trouble starting up a punishing rhythm. 

“Aah!”

She moaned as we moved together, loud and unabashed and free. She didn’t have to be quiet, or hesitant or anything here, and Elle took full advantage.

“Fuck! More!”

I couldn’t help but laugh as I gave her what she wanted, pushing her legs up higher as I slid in and out of her, pounding away at her soaked insides and feeling her clench with every thrust and movement. The swell of the plug inside her added to her tightness, pressing against my length from beneath as I plunged back and forth, creating a pleasant pressure where there usually wasn't any.

I silently thanked her adventurousness in wearing it, lost in how great it felt inside her, and I knew she felt much the same from her actions. Her legs twitched, wrapping around my waist and pulling me deeper, urging me to go faster and harder as her voice gave out to mewling and moaning incoherence as she matched my pace with clenches of her muscles. Elle was getting closer, more sensitive and more wild, even as she lost the presence of mind to speak.

Her breasts bouncing alluringly under me, i bore down, hand still around her neck and squeezing tight, my other holding my body aloft as I pounded into her. I could feel her every labored breath, the vibrations from her every exclamation and sound, felt the warm air of her breath against the hair of my forearm. Every time she arched her back I would squeeze slightly, pressuring her at the moment she felt highest, her warm walls clenching around me as I did.

The leather collar was rough under my hand, a cool band of material that bit into her flesh and reminded both of us of our places. When she wore that collar, she was mine, and mine alone and I was in absolute control. I was careful not to push Elle too far, but I wasn’t gentle, and she trusted me to know where the line lay.

“Fuuck…!”

I felt my orgasm rising as I bent down to kiss her ruby lips, smiling at the look of utter bliss on my wife’s face. She was barely cognizant enough to register my slight bite against her lower lip, so caught up in my rough fucking that it barely registered. But i knew what would get through, so I kissed her again, then lower, down her jaw and along her neck, to the sensitive spot below her ear.

She moaned louder as I reached it and bit down, nipping with teeth and sucking, and she clenched harder around my member the longer I held on. She was getting closer and closer to the edge all the while, teetering at the edge of bliss as my hand roamed from her neck to her hair to pull hard, and my hard cock slid into and out of her below, finding the perfect rhythm to strike that warm, rough spot inside. 

So close, every second blissful agony….

Until with a loud pop! I pulled my mouth away from her flesh and bit her shoulder above the collarbone, a weak spot of hers I knew all too well.

“Aaaah! Ooooh!” 

With an ever-louder cry, Elle flinched and came hard, wrapping tight around me with her legs, scrabbling for purchase across my broad back. Her spine arched, shoulders thrown back and muscles taut in ecstasy, spasming over and over again in the throws of her powerful orgasm. Her chest heaved and her arms flailed, rocking her body as every inch of her body sang at the sudden rush. A red flush flowed through her veins, lighting her cheeks and shoulders, and her chest with a passionate fire.

She was never more beautiful than when she came, tied down and ravaged, driven to speechlessness and in a place beyond normal function.

I held on as best I could, still doing my utmost to keep the tempo, riding through her orgasm as my own approached rapidly. She was so tight, clenching and moving against me, it was like a vise holding me close. In and out, i kept my cock pounding into her even as she came down, harder and sloppier as i began to peak, the long length massaged by her inner walls, like they were beckoning me deeper and deeper with each thrust into her pussy.

“Ahhh, ELLE!!”

“ooooooh!!”

Finally it was too much, and for the second time i came, spilling my seed deep into her as i pressed in even further than before, holding tight to Elle as i spasmed. My arm collapsed and i fell onto her, unable to hold myself up at the onslaught of pleasure. I could feel her shaking under me, hot and sweaty and so soft, and felt her legs pulsing against my back as my heart pounded in my ears. 

My vision tightened and my hearing faded, the world beyond my sense of touch pushed aside.  
Nothing else mattered, just the pleasure i felt between my legs and the girl squirming under me, crying out in her own ecstasy. I held on for dear life and prayed for it to never end, as together we rode out the climax of our encounter.

Finally, i was spent, and the waves of pleasure finished washing over me, that endless, wonderful moment slowly fading into pants and gasps and little twitches as our bodies reset. My legs still felt a bit weak, but i pulled myself up and left a searing kiss on Elle’s lips, which she returned exhaustedly. She was still recovering as i pulled out languidly, feeling her clench as her over-sensitive entrance was stimulated by my girth once more. Her inner thighs were glistening and coated in our essence, shining in the strong afternoon light next to that amazing purple plug still buried in her ass. 

I left her side for a moment to wipe myself off, using my twice-discarded shirt, and surveyed my work. Elle lay along the couch, sweat dripping and tired, legs still splayed and pussy gaping from my cock, the buttplug pulsing as she rode out the end of her orgasm. I waited until she woke up a bit more, looking for me groggily as if she wasn’t quite awake, and smiled when she met my eyes.

“That was great…” she mumbled. “Thank you Sir.”

“You’re very welcome Pet, but don't think that this is over yet.” i laughed at her confusion. “You don’t think i would leave it at just one? Of course not! I’ve got you right where i want you, and we have all week until everyone else is going to get here…”

As i talked i moved forward, grabbing her ankles one leg at a time, and guiding them to the sides, further widening her splay in the waist-high couch. As i emphasized my intentions, i locked the cuffs on her legs to the edges of the couch with satisfying clicks. Now she was truly helpless, the couch forcing her to lay with every inch exposed, and the leather cuffs more than a match for her strength, and at the perfect height for whatever i wanted to do to her. 

She was well and truly at my mercy.

Elle got that gleam in her eye, like when she was about to be sly and bratty, and before she could say anything i slapped her pussy with an open hand, a wet, satisfying smack echoing around the room. She gasped and threw her head back, eyes rolling. 

“Ah!”

I kept my hand there, thumb poised over her swollen clit, and began circling it slowly, teasing her as i readied one of my surprises with my other hand. She rolled her hips at the motion, either unable to hold still or trying to escape, not that it mattered. Her skin burned under my fingers and palm, hot and wet and perfect, while her pussy dripped lewdly with desire and my seed, a sight that seemed too delectable to give up just yet.

Putting down the item in my hand, i brought it up to insert a finger, pushing it in and out easily, her walls stretched from my earlier work. I felt her insides, the slick, warm walls, the tight muscles that clenched so enjoyably around my cock now working on my digits, and finding that slightly rough patch inside that i knew drove her crazy. I added another finger to hear her moan, still speechless but growing more vocal by the second as i worked. 

I rubbed her clit faster, rolling the hard nub over and over, using the rest of my fingers to play with the outer lips of her vagina, rubbing the juices in so i could slide along easily, pressing and fondling my wife as she lay helpless to the onslaught of my hands and fingers. I added a third finger to her opening and got the reaction i’d hoped for, the loud moan that told me she could feel that stretch she loved so much. She was rising as i moved my hands, twitching and rolling in place, held fast by the cuffs on her limbs.

When she was close, voice raised and warbling in the empty room, i stopped and withdrew my fingers, much to her disappointment.

But i didn’t leave her waiting for long, leaning forward to take her with my mouth and tongue. I found her clit and licked in hard circles, using the flat of my tongue to cover every bit of it, pressing forward so my lips made contact just as roughly. I gripped her thighs and forced her to be still as the most powerful surge yet rippled through her lower body, and began the work of bringing her off with my mouth in earnest.

Up and down and over and over, i licked and sucked and hummed into her, working without pause until i had no air left and then taking the slightest amount of time possible to gulp more down and return to her flesh. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure, loud and uninhibited, gasping at how i played her body like a fine-tuned instrument, every motion calculated to bring her closer to an already looming climax.

“Mmmmmmmmh! aaaaaaah!”

Finally it was enough, my fingers and mouth more than a match for Elle’s sensitive post-love making body, and she came like a tidal wave crashing to shore. 

She thrashed her pale limbs and tried to close her legs, but was held back by my iron grip on her thighs and the cuffs tying her to the couch. Still, she tried her best, straining at the limits of her strength to curl up in a ball of bliss and wait for the waves to stop. But she couldn’t escape as i continued to lap and tongue her, driving her further and further along. Nothing she did let her hide from the power of the orgasm i teased from her body.

My wife met it full force and writhed and screamed her pleasure, moving and arching and moaning as i forced her to come. 

I stopped after a minute or so, letting go of her clit with my lips and parting a final kiss on her mound. She shook and the plug glinted as she panted, coming down for the second time in as many minutes. The white skin of her thighs was marred by the red marks of my fingers, and i gently kissed them better, lingering along the sensitive part of her hips and legs, appreciating the muscles and flawless skin.

“God….fuck…”

I laughed at her reaction and stood to kiss her.  
“Good?”

“Fuck...yes.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it, because there’s a whole lot more coming your way…” i told her, going back to the massage wand i’d been setting up earlier, and turning it to full power with a powerful buzzing. 

“Wh-what?”

“Oh yeah, you're not stopping cumming until I say you’re done, and that's not going to be for a while…” i grinned evilly and pressed the wand into her pussy, right over her aching clit. It was a big device, about the size of my forearm, and armed with a hugely powerful motor for its size, which vibrated a rubber head only slightly smaller than my fist. “How does that sound? Do you want to be left here, cumming and being used for as long as i want? Until you beg for it to stop?””

“God yes!...please Sir…”

I studied her face, the gleam in her eye and the nervous but excited expression on her face. I knew this was something she wanted, to be tied down and used, made to, forced to cum over and over, to be toyed with and made to beg, but like any good Dom i had to make sure she was ready. It would be far from the first time we’d done something like this, but things could change, and what i was going to ask her to do was far from easy to handle. 

I pulled back the wand to let her answer, before i went too far.

I had to be sure.

She met my eyes and grinned. Elle was probably reading my mind, she knew me that well, and so she knew that i needed her to make the choice, so that it was a choice.

“Dain, i’m ready. I want to.” she said seriously. “Please Sir, make me beg…”

“As you wish! Don't say i didn’t warn you though…”

She moaned as i slowly drew the wand up and down her slit, and even louder when i pressed massive head into her opening, stretching her wide with the powerful vibrator as it buzzed ceaselessly. Elle was stretched enough that it wasn’t too much trouble to slide it inside, its massive head taking up even more space than my cock or fingers, and i amused myself by fucking her with it for a minute, pushing it in and out as she squirmed.

Slowly i would push in, letting it hit all the right spots, buzzing the whole time, and then i would languidly take it out of her, keeping it pressed to her slit and rising to her clit. Every time it seemed like she was getting too much, that she was close to cumming again, i held off, circling less sensitive parts until she bucked her hips and mewled for it’s return. 

Finally i was done teasing her, edging her, and i locked eyes with Elle as i inserted the head of the wand deep into her pussy. Its wide head stretched her to the brim, pushing her wider and wider, until it finally popped into place, seated deep in her vagina and pressed against that wonderful spot on the inside. I could see from the way that she squirmed, mouth open with no sound coming out, that this was intense, and so i simply clicked it to maximum power and left it inserted in her.

It was driving her wild, the buzzing deep inside her stimulating every inch of her pussy at once, the vibrations actually visible in the way her stretched lips and clit buzzed. She pulled against the bonds i’d trapped her in, muscles standing out in stark definition as she thrashed to no avail. The slight bulge of it’s outline showed just how deep i’d left the wand, and i could only grin at my work. It had to be hitting every single nerve she had, all at once.

Elle was in for a wild ride.

“Now, i’m going to take a shower and get some lunch since i didn’t have a chance while i was flying. Stay here and be a good girl Elle, and maybe i’ll come back in a little while and give you a break…”

What i meant, and she knew, was that i would come back, take out the wand, and make love to her again and again. And there was nothing she could do about it. After all, Elle was helpless, just like she wanted to be, and she would be until i said otherwise or she said the one word that would have her out of the cuffs and safely curled up with a cup of warm tea before she could finish it.

“Have fun my love!” i whispered in her ear as i stood and walked away.

“Mmmmh!- Y-yes! Siiir! Aaaaaah!” My wife cried as she faced the third orgasm of many to come. “Hnnng! God!”

 

\-------

Several hours later Elle was exhausted and sore, covered in sweat and cum, both her own and mine, hair plastered to her forehead and neck. 

Her pussy was tender, and sensitive, as was her ass, stretched and pounded by toys and my cock and the massage wand that had driven her crazy for the majority of the day. We had worked through the majority of the toys i’d brought with me, and a few of the ones stored at the house, though we had many more yet to try for the week ahead.

Her buttcheeks were swatched with lines from my hand and a cat-o-nine-tails, her legs and breasts similarly marked, and there was a hand print on her neck where her collar had been replaced with my hand. I had done my best to not leave marks, but some were inevitable, and these weren’t so bad on the grand scale of things. They would fade with a nights sleep.

Her hips were screaming from being held open and in place and her back was sore from moving too much. Every muscle was aching and on fire, worked out and strained by the afternoon’s play.

Elle was well and truly tired, helplessly pleasured for as long as i’d wanted, as far as i’d pushed, and with only a few breaks for water and other necessities. She’d known that this was coming, thought that she’d been prepared for her fantasy to come true, and i had done my absolute best to ensure it was everything she’d thought it would be. Every trick and kink and thought that i knew she’d been wanting to try, everything i knew she loved, i’d done in the space of this afternoon, and i knew she loved every single second.

Finally, after she begged and begged and begged, i heard the one word that would stop our scene, ending the first day of our long week alone together.

“Pineapple! Pineapple!”

The safe word we’d agreed on.

I quickly uncuffed her legs and arms, letting her curl up from her splay on the couch as i grabbed a fluffy green blanket and wrapped it around her before picking her up and taking her out to the balcony. I set her down on a recliner in the fading sunlight, going back inside to get the cup of tea i’d been steeping.

Handing it to her, i curled up behind her to hold her in my arms and let the sunlight and gentle breeze blow it’s soothing balm onto her tired body. She was so soft, delicate, in my arms, so fragile as she came down from the heights we’d explored together. I was proud of her, that she’d held out so long and that she’d trusted me to keep her safe. We were a team in everything we did, and this was no different, and i loved every second of it.

Elle quietly sat and sipped her tea as i held her close, letting her have her space to recover.

It took her awhile to find the voice to speak, but i could tell she was almost back to her normal self by the time she did. The glint was back in her eye, the color returning to her cheeks and the smile was back on those abused ruby lips. 

The sun had dipped below the horizon as she spoke, painting a few clouds a fiery orange and red, with long streaks of purple.

 

“...mmm, thank you Dain...that was fun….” she finally said in a hoarse whisper. “Thank you.”

“Of course! Im glad you had fun Elle, i know i did!” i grinned, squeezing her in a hug. “I live to please! Anything you want, i'm down for!”

She laughed and placed her cup on the table next to us, spinning around to face me once it was safely out of the way. I couldn’t help but to look down at her amazing body, the blanket falling aside as she moved, her perfect figure on full display and i felt myself growing hard again.

Which was surprising considering how long we’d gone at it today. Id thought i was well and truly tapped.

“Aaanything?”

“You know it!”

She drew me into a fierce kiss, fingers sliding through my hair and beard to pull and tug, sliding further into my lap to straddle me and slowly sink onto my growing erection. I raised my hands to her hips, trying to guide her into place, but felt her hands find mine and pin them to the arms of the chair. She broke the kiss and moved along my neck, down to my shoulder and chest, kissing and nipping all the way, before finally finding my nipple and biting hard, humming at my hiss.

“Good...good!” she laughed as she slowly began to bounce in my lap, hands still holding me down. “You were in charge today...but tomorrow, you're all mine….”

Elle dove in for a kiss again, biting my lip and holding me tighter with her nails on my wrists, riding my cock faster and faster as she bullied me towards yet another round of lovemaking. But this time Elle was in control, and i was just along for the ride.

Not that i was complaining one bit.

She quickly had me gasping and wriggling at the sensation of her moving, but she didn’t let me move, or even use my hands, holding them down with her own, and biting me when i tried to move other parts of my body, indiscriminately marking my chest with her teeth. Every one was a circle of fire and love and passion and pain, and it made everything so much better, beyond anything i’d done today.

Right as i reached my limit, so did she, and we came together one last time as the sunlight faded from the last of the clouds on the horizon, and the waves crashed below us. She clenched just before i finished, crying out and cumming as hard as ever, and that threw me headlong into the pit of ecstatic fire waiting for me. We moaned in unison and held each other close, arms wrapping and nails biting, her chest pressed to my face as i helplessly panted into her breasts.

Breathing hard, we collected ourselves, and slowed our movements, though both of us were reluctant to part, and so we simply sat as i softened inside of her and our release slowly dripped from between us. She was warm against my body, the cooling night air a sweet note in the background after the heat of our love making.

Finally i broke the silence with a kiss to her roughed lips, full of affection and trying to express my undying love for everything about this amazing woman.

“If that’s anything to go by, I can’t wait for tomorrow!”

My wife, my beautiful, wonderful, incorrigible wife, laughed and bit my ear playfully, before whispering the best words i’d heard all day, besides ‘Sir’.

“You better think up a safe word, because we aren’t stopping until you scream it, over and over again!” 

“Yes Ma’am!”

God, i loved my wife.

**Author's Note:**

> ...aand that was that! 
> 
> leave a comment, like (or whatever its called on here) and enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
